


You Found Me: Gender Reveal

by bp_xxi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lisa G!P, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bp_xxi/pseuds/bp_xxi





	You Found Me: Gender Reveal

Almost five months in—Jennie's baby bump is now visible. The gender of their second baby was already confirmed when she went to see her OB about a week ago. She wanted it to be a surprise for her wife that's why Lisa's mother was the one who accompanied her to the hospital.

As a first-time grandfather, Jennie's dad was so excited so he spearheaded the 'gender reveal' party together with his wife and Lisa's parents. Not too grand as per the couple's request—just a little get together at their house with both their families and friends. 

No one knew the gender of their baby yet except Lisa's mom, Jennie's stepmom and of course, the brunette, herself. 

As cliche as it sounds, they decorated the backyard with blue and pink designs—flag-lets and balloons, plastic flamingo decors, tables and chairs, a banner: "Boy or Girl?" with yellow slow twinkling lights from above. There are also blueberry cupcakes with pink frosting, strawberry cupcakes with blue frosting, cookies and tons of ice cream. And the most important part, a rainbow piñata hanging from the ceiling for the big gender reveal.

Everyone is present—from their families to closest friends and to Jennie's ID team. And all have their own bets about the gender of couple's new child. 

"I think it's a girl." Nancy said which Lucas immediately denied saying it's a boy. 

"I hope it's a girl too." Yuqi added making her now-boyfriend pout. "I mean...they already have a son. So it would be perfect if it's a girl this time." 

"Right?" Nancy asked and Yuqi nodded in agreement. 

"Girls." Lucas mumbled then sighed dejectedly. Yuqi chuckled then bumped her boyfriend's arm lightly—they look at each other then giggled together.

On another table, Lisa's friends from the restaurant are sitting with Somi and Jisoo with her son. Her wife, Rosé, is helping Jennie prepare for the main event later. 

"Guys, bets on the table. 100 bucks that says Lisa and Jennie's child is a girl." Momo challenged while putting her money on the table. 

Solar did the same. "I'm in. It's a boy." 

Jisoo's mouth fell open—she has her child with her and if her wife sees them doing bets in front of him, she might get furious. 

"Oh come on. It should be a girl." Somi joined in ironically, followed by Wendy who agreed that it is indeed a girl. 

"I think it's a boy, unnie." Sakura, Momo's cousin, told her. She's an intern at the Manoban Industries and became friends with Somi after meeting her at the bookstore.

"Ani! It's a girl!" Somi butted in and whined but Sakura just shrugged. She scrunched up her nose adorably making the other girl smile. 

"What about you, Dr. Kim? What do you think?" Momo asked Jisoo.

Jisoo didn't say anything for a moment. "I don't approve of this. We don't condone gambling in our home....but boy. I think it's a boy." Right then, she subtly placed her money on the table. She glanced at her wife. Thankfully, Rosé is busy reading the program or something for her to notice her wife's shenanigans. 

"So it's a split." Wendy said.

"Yep. Prepare to lose your money." Somi told Sakura. 

Sakura laughed a little. "Don't be too cocky, Somi." She said before taking a sip of her drink.

Meanwhile, Lisa is going from table to table while filming their mini celebration. It's their first time to do this since she wasn't there when Jennie was pregnant with their first child so she wanted to document it herself. It is an important milestone for the both of them. 

"Prince, sweetie, say hi!" Lisa said and her son did. "Kids, say hi to the camera!" She added cheerfully.

"Hi!" Ye-ji, Seulgi and Irene's 4-year old daughter, said while waving at the camera. 

"Hi camera!" Jeremy, who just ran away from her mother to be with his friends, waved excitedly while grinning. "I'm Jeremy! Hi!"

Lisa giggled at the little boy—he really is Jisoo's son. "Hello to you too, Jeremy." She paused the video briefly then crouched down to level with her son's height before rolling it again. "Hi Prince!"

"Hi mama!" Prince said while smiling.

"Are you excited, son?" She asked and the little boy nodded eagerly. "Do you have any guess what your sibling will be?"

Prince was quick to answer. "I want a sister, mama!" He said excitedly. "But if it's a boy like me then I want him to be Batman!" 

"Batman?" Lisa giggled. 

"Yeah! Because Batman is cool like Iron Man!" He reasoned out. 

Lisa ruffled her son's hair making him grin wider. The sight was heartwarming. "Okay then. But...we have to wait until mommy tells us it's time for us to know." 

"Okay, mama!" Prince said making Lisa smile. "Can I go play with my friends now?" He asked—he looked so adorable.

"Of course, sweetheart. Go on." Lisa smiled then gestured for the other kids. Her son hugged her tight then pressed a kiss on her cheek before running to his friends. She smiled then stood up.

The Thai girl went to her friends' table. "Hi guys!" She said and they all smiled and waved at the camera. 

"Lisa-yah! You'll have two kids now and I still don't have one." Joy faked a sob. "I might grow old alone." 

Yeri rolled her eyes at how dramatic her friend is. "Then make one with Mino. Tss. It's easy. Problem solved!"

Joy audibly gasped then continuously slapped her friend's arm but it made the girl laugh more. 

"Ouch, girl! That hurts!" Yeri whined but laughed again nonetheless. "Aaah!"

On the other hand, Mino stayed silent but he looked a bit flustered which didn't go unnoticed by Lisa—she smirked.

"Stop it, Yeri." Irene told the girl. "You know how that makes Joy blush like a tomato." She teased earning a glare from Joy. 

"I see what's going on here." Lisa added to the teasing. Her eyes connected to Mino's earning a deep sigh from him. "Seulgi say hi!"

Seulgi, who's busy eating the cupcake, stopped and smiled widely at the camera. There are some crumbs around her mouth making the Thai girl stipple a laugh. "Hi!" 

Irene noticed this then quickly grabbed her handkerchief then wiped her wife's mouth while shaking her head. "You have crumbs all over, Seulgi-bear." 

“Oh. Sorry." Seulgi smiled apologetically.

Lisa watched the couple and couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Alright. I have to go to the next table now. Bye bye!" She waved her hand then went to their family's table. 

Her grandmother is present as well as her parents, Jennie's parents, Ten and his wife, and Taehyung and Jungkook.

“Lisa, stop filming everyone and go to your wife." Jung-kook told his friend. 

"Yeah...We got it covered. See?" Tae-hyung added while raising his camera. "Go be with Jennie." 

Lisa glanced at her wife from the other side of the yard—they smiled warmly at each other once their eyes met. She noticed the brunette nodded a little, telling her to approach her. So she smiled and nodded as well before turning her head back to their family. "I will. But please say hi to the camera first and greet our second baby." 

They all said hi in unison then either waved or blew kisses to welcome the new addition to their family. 

Then, the Thai girl approached her wife. "Hi, baby." She then placed a feathery kiss on the brunette's cheek. 

Rosé,Jin and Jimin were also there. They were helping Jennie with the program and all. But they moved away a little to give the couple some space. 

Jennie flashed her gummy smile. "Hello." She said sweetly. "I missed you." 

Lisa hugged her from behind—wrapping her arms around Jennie and resting her hands over her baby bump carefully. "I'm here." 

Jennie placed her hands over her wife's. "I know. But you were busy earlier. I missed your presence near me." She mumbled—she sounded sad which made her wife feel a bit guilty. 

"Baby..." Lisa pouted. "I'm sorry. I wanted to document this event that's why. But I'm here now. Is my baby upset? Please forgive me." She cooed.

Jennie smiled at that—Lisa's always has been careful and soft around her especially now that she's pregnant and have frequent mood swings. "It's okay, babe. I'm not upset."

"Promise?" The Thai girl asked and her wife nodded. "Okay. That's good. Anyway..." She detached herself from her wife earning a frown. She chuckled then opened her camera once again. "Don't pout, Nini. I have to capture how beautiful my pregnant wife is."

Jennie felt her cheeks heat up—there were times when she felt ugly because of the huge bump in her belly but Lisa's always there to tell her how lovely she is and make her feel beautiful. 

“Say hi, Nini." Lisa said softly then Jennie said hi and waved. "This is my beautiful wife, Mrs. Jennie Ruby Jane Kim-Manoban."

Jennie tilted her head sideways then smiled. Afterwards, she winked then blew a kiss.

Lisa's heart skipped a beat. "Awww. That's so cute, Nini!" She said in awe. "So pretty!"

The brunette chuckled then gestured to take the camera. Lisa gave it to her and this time, it's her wife who's filming her. "Are you excited for the gender reveal, Lili?"

Lisa nodded. "I am. I'm really excited. Please tell me now, Nini." She pleaded cutely but her wife just laughed at her. 

"What do you want our child to be, love?" Jennie asked behind the camera.

"Anything is fine. Boy or girl. No matter what, we'll love them unconditionally." The Thai girl answered. "But...I...really hope it's a girl because we already have our Prince so I hope to have a princess with you, my queen." She said endearingly. 

Jennie smiled at that—Lisa's smiling face is the last thing on the frame before she stopped filming. "I love you, Lisa." 

"I love you too, Jennie...so much." Lisa replied lovingly.

"Umm...not to ruin your lovey-dovey moment but it's time for crack the piñata." Jin informed the couple. 

"Come on, lovebirds before Rosé tells everyone to dance as if it's our last, again." Jimin added while gesturing to the tall girl who's now holding the microphone.

The couple chuckled at that. They went to the front—everyone's in pure anticipation. Jennie motioned for their son to approach them so he did. The three of them stood there while Jimin and Rosé makes some announcements.

“Everyone! Now is the moment we've all been waiting for. I know...I know. You have your guesses already so let us not delay it anymore." Jimin said.

“So Lisa will crack the piñata. If it's blue, then it's a boy. If it's pink, it's a girl. Got it?" Rosé explained. Then she looked at her best friend. "Are you ready, Lisa?" 

Lisa just nodded—she feels excited and kind of nervous at the same time. She held the stick firmly while smiling. 

"Go mama!" Prince cheered for her in the sidelines. 

“Let's do a countdown!" Jimin announced and they started counting down from 10. 

The Thai girl made eye contact with her wife. They smiled excitedly at each other before the former turn her head to the rainbow piñata hanging from the ceiling. 'Please be a girl.'

"5....4..."

Lisa's grip on the stick tightened—'This is it.'

"3...2....1!"

Lisa swung the stick into the piñata again and again until it exploded into different shades of pink papers and confettis.

“Congratulations, it's a girl!" 

There was sign with black and pink design hanging from the piñata. 

Her jaw dropped in excitement and awe as the hidden smokes machine from behind her let out thick pink smoke while a lively song played in the background. "Oh my God!" 

Everyone cheered and congratulated them while the kids jumped joyfully while trying to catch the confettis. 

"I told you it's a girl." Somi nudged Sakura's elbow gently. 

The other girl looked at her then shook her head amusedly. "Yeah...yeah." She smiled. "You win." 

Somi smiled triumphantly before turning her head back to the front. "When will you take me out to the movies?"

Sakura glanced at the other girl. They made a silly bet of who will pay for their tickets for the new Avengers movie besides the bet they just had earlier. She likes hanging out with the girl and tho she's three years older than her, the fact that she doesn't call her unnie doesn't bother her even a bit. "It's up to you." 

“Soon then." Somi replied—her smile never disappearing.

Meanwhile, Jennie went to her wife's side. Then, Lisa faced her—excitement and joy plastered on her features. "It's a girl, baby! Our daughter! We'll have our princess!" She's in pure bliss. 

Jennie nodded then welcomed her wife into her arms. "We will, baby. Come here." 

Lisa returned the hug then pressed several kisses all over her wife's face making her giggle.

“Congratulations, Lisa, Jennie!" Lisa's grandmother greeted them warmly. 

“Nana! Thank you!" Jennie replied before hugging the old woman. 

“Congrats, you two!" Their parents said happily. "We'll have a new princess in the family. Yay!" Lisa's mother added excitedly. 

“Everyone! Get to the front! Let's record a greeting for Jennie and Lisa's baby girl!" Jung-kook told everyone.

They all went and surrounded the couple. Prince stood in front of his parents with his friends while the couple hugged each other sideways.

"Picture first! On three!" Taehyung announced. He's standing a few feet from everyone to fit them in one frame. "One...two...three! Smile!" He said before pressing the button. 

Lisa and Jennie smiled happily. 

“One more! One more!" Joy said. 

The couple pressed their bodies closer. Lisa held Jennie's waist while the latter pouted her lips as if she's about to kiss her wife's cheek. 

“Beautiful!" Taehyung complimented then Jung-kook went to him then opened his video-cam as well. "Now, for the video!"

They filmed a short video greeting then focused the camera to Lisa and Jennie. They looked so in love. 

They are in love.

The music changed to a new one. "Guys! Let's all dance!" Rosé announced through the microphone—she's so hyped. 

They started dancing. The kids and even Lisa's grandmother joined in.

The couple stayed in the sidelines—Lisa hugging Jennie from behind and resting her chin on her wife's shoulder while the latter holds her wife's hands placed on top of her baby bump. They are both swaying to the rhythm lightly despite it's upbeat music while watching everyone dance and have fun.

They watched their son enjoy his time with his friends. They both smiled when he grabbed his great grandmother's hand then danced with her. 

“Lili...are you happy?" Jennie whispered. 

"Very happy." Lisa replied. "I love you, Nini."

Jennie's lips quirked up. She bit her lip—her wife's love confession still makes her feel flustered. "I love you too." 

The Thai girl lifted their joined hands then pressed a gentle kiss at the back of her wife's hand. "So...our baby's a girl." She said.

“Yeah." Jennie grinned at that. They both wanted it to be a girl so she was really happy when the doctor told her that they'll be having a daughter. "We'll raise her well, Lili."

“We will, babe." Lisa answered then nuzzled her nose against Jennie's skin. The latter automatically melted to the contact—she sighed contently. "So...Ella?"

Jennie smiled—they both pitched in various names for their baby even Prince suggested some. They decided that if it's a girl, they will name her Ella and thankfully, it is a girl. "Yes, Lili. Ella." 

They both smiled then Lisa gently rubbed her wife's baby bump. "Baby Ella...Mommy Jennie and I are so so so excited to see you. Be healthy on mommy's tummy, okay? We love you." 

It was heartwarming to hear Lisa, her wife, talk to they yet to be born child. Something that was strip from them years ago. Her eyes started to water—probably because of happiness and hormonal changes during pregnancy. 

The Thai girl heard her wife sniffed. "Baby..." She cooed. "Why are you crying?" She asked carefully but her wife just pouted and bit her lips. "Aww...my baby's crying. Don't cry, Nini. Ssshhh." 

"I'm just happy." Jennie croaked out. "So happy."

Lisa reached up then wiped the tears from her wife's cheeks—even her eyes are glistening in tears. She kissed her cheeks lovingly. "You have no idea how happy I am too."

They didn't know that their moment was caught on film by the brunette's cousin. It was heartwarming for everyone who noticed them. 

Jennie swallowed the lump in her throat then buried her head on her wife's chest just like before and always. "I love you." 

Lisa smiled—a single tear escaped her right eye but she quickly wiped it away. She hugged her wife then pressed a kiss on top of her head. 

They always exchange 'I love you's' but it feels different every time—like every love confession is their first. 

“I love you too."


End file.
